The Avatar and the Fire Lord: The Sequel
by Avatard12
Summary: Team Avatar goes to see another musical by the Four Nations Players...only this time, it's about the future!
1. Finale?

The day after the musical they had all seen, Team Avatar was mainly sitting around, trying to digest the information. It had been an incredible musical, but they had all been shocked at the information that had been disclosed.

Suddenly, a messenger came up and tacked a piece of paper on the outside of the shop, than ran off. Katara went up and got it, looked at it with wide eyes, then ran back inside. "You guys won't believe it-"

"There's a play about us." Zuko, Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph all chorused in unison.

"Well, yeah." Katara said, a little put out. "But it's by the same guys as last night, and it's called _The Avatar and the Fire Lord: The Sequel_."

"But how can it be a sequel?" Sokka questioned. "They caught up to the present. Unless…"his face lit up eerily. "It's THE FUTURE!"

Everyone looked at him oddly, and he huffed with indignation. "It could happen!"

"I've gotta admit, it's no stranger than anything else they did." Toph said. "So…you doing anything later?"

They all seated themselves in a good seats in the auditorium, because Aang and Zuko could say being the Avatar and the Fire Lord – not to mention the titular characters – had its perks. Everyone sat down together, Mai and Zuko by Aang and Katara by Sokka and Suki and Toph and Iroh. The scarlet curtains were closed, and a full house waited in anticipation. A twitch meant half the audience sat up. Then, finally, they opened, and the same actors that played the group as last time walked on. Actor Aang stepped forward.

Actor Aang:

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

Actor Zuko (walking forward):

_I'll live each moment as my last_

Actor Katara (walking forward to join Actor Aang) and Actor Aang:

_There's only us, there's only this_

_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss_

All:

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today_

Women (simulationously as the Men's singing):

_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just to be_

_Without you  
The hand gropes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you_

Men:

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will anyone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From a nightmare?_

_There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today_

All:

_No day but today!_

The audience clapped furiously, and the curtains closed.

"If you're right about this, Sokka…it's a pretty weird way to start a future musical, telling the audience there's no day but today."


	2. Aang Gets Romantic and Toph Stays Single

The curtains eventually re-opened, and it showed the streets of Ba Sing Se. Actor Katara and Actor Aang, both looking a little older, and walking while holding hands.

"That was so much fun!" Actor Katara gushed. "I really had a great time with you."

"And me with you." Actor Aang said, smiling. "Though I didn't like so much the way you reacted when the girls at the other tables tried to bait you."

Actor Katara frowned. "I just don't like feeling jealous."

"What reason do you have to be jealous?" Actor Aang said, when the music started up. "After all, when people ask me about you, here's what I say:"

Actor Aang:

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say:

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her face, her face  
I could stare at it all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so pretty

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day:_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The audience clapped as they kissed. The real Katara blushed. "Is that really what you think?" she asked quietly.

Aang blushed even more as he said "Yes."

Then the two exited, as Actor Suki and Actor Toph walked on. "Oh, they're so cute together!" Actor Toph sort of mocked.

"You don't need to be jealous." Actor Suki started.

"Jealous?" Actor Toph laughed. "Of _what_?" A plucky tune started up as she sang along.

Actor Toph:

_They say a bird needs to fly_

_And a fish needs to swim_

_A general out in the battle, needs his battle plan_

_But a woman don't need a man!_

The audience laughed merrily as she continued.

_Girls enjoy a tender waltz_

_They blush at sweet roses_

_But all I see_

_Are blistered feet_

_And that flowers decompose-s!_

_Romance is for people_

_Longing for companions_

_But I'm happy the way I am_

_Because this woman-_

_Don't-need_

_A-MAN!_

The music changed temporarily, something softer and more sentimental, as a short guy walked on, wearing a little outfit (Actor The Duke). Actor Toph looked at him softly.

"Isn't that the Duke?" the real Toph questioned. "The one who let me throw up in his helmet? The one that hugged me at the speech?"

"Looks like it," said Katara, wondering what that meant.

Actor Toph (softly and sweetly):

_A woman don't need a man_

_But I need you, I need a hand_

_Someone to help me along the road_

_I need a friend, to help me try_

_To be more than I am_

The music ended on that, and Actor Toph walked up to him, asking something, which he said "YES!" enthusiastically, then ran off. Actor Toph strolled back to Actor Suki, who asked "What did you ask him?"

"To be my assistant – for Sifu Toph's Earthbending Academy!" She said proudly and confidently.

The real Toph wassurprised, but liked the idea. "My Earthbending academy…I like the sound of that!"

The curtains closed, and the audience clapped

**AN: That's the end of that chapter! Just so you know, I am **_**not**_** a huge Toph/anyone shipper. But here's my view on her and her relationships:**

**She thinks Aang is a good friend. She **_**definitely**_** had a crush on Sokka (Word of God). She might have had one on Zuko, but you don't know. And The Duke probably had a crush on her. Whether or not those feelings are returned…it's all in the future now. (I like this ship better than other ones, because you can actually back it up. See the fic 10 Times The Duke Didn't Win Toph Bei Fong's Heart and vid Toph's Feeling Singled Out).**


	3. I Think I Wanna Marry You

The curtains re-opened, this time showing what looked like a changing room. Actor Zuko, looking a little older, was dressed up fancy and pacing in worry. Actor Sokka, looking older as well, entered and leaned casually on a table. "So, how are you enjoying the wait before the wedding?" he asked.

"WEDDING?" the real Zuko and Mai shrieked, looked at each other, then blushed.

Actor Zuko did not answer immediately. Instead, he walked forward, to a table that sat near the edge of the stage, and placed his hands on it, leaning forward. He signed, as the music started up.

Actor Zuko:

_I know what my people are thinking tonight,  
As home through the shadows they wander.  
Ev'ryone smiling in secret delight,  
They stare at the castle and ponder.  
Whenever the wind blows this way,  
You can almost hear ev'ryone say:  
_(The music gets merrier)_  
I wonder what the king is doing tonight?  
What merriment is the king pursuing tonight?  
The candles at the court, they never burned as bright.  
I wonder what the king is up to tonight?  
How goes the final hour  
As he sees his bridal bower  
Being regally and legally prepared?  
_(Turning around, and pointing at Actor Sokka)

_Well, I'll tell you what the king is doing tonight:  
He's scared! He's scared!_

The audience laughed, but the real Zuko just looked embarrassed, while Actor Sokka looked amused. He walked forward, and sang with quickness and merriment with a kind of droll humor.

Actor Sokka:

_You mean that a king who's met a dragon,  
Viewed not one but two and faced his sister,  
Goes to be wed in terror and distress?_

Actor Zuko (irritated):

_Yes!_

The audience laughed even more, as Actor Sokka got even more carried away.

Actor Sokka:  
_A foe who's so calm in battle  
Even his armor doesn't rattle  
Faces his girlfriend petrified with fright?_

Actor Zuko (even more ticked off):

_Right!_

The audience laughed harder, as Actor Sokka put his arm around Actor Zuko's shoulder, in a mock-parenting way (think like in The Fortuneteller).

Actor Sokka:

_You mean that appalling clamoring  
That sounds like a blacksmith hammering  
Is merely the banging of his royal knees?_

Actor Zuko (pushing him away):  
_Please!_

The audience laughed again, as once again Actor Zuko turned to the audience.

Actor Zuko:

_You wonder what the king is wishing tonight?  
He's wishing he were somewhere else fishing tonight!  
What occupies his time while waiting for the bride?  
He's searching high and low for some place to hide.  
And oh, the expectation,  
The sublime anticipation  
He must feel about the long nights to come.  
Well, I'll tell you what the king is feeling tonight:  
He's numb!  
He shakes!  
He quails! He quakes!_

Actor Sokka (mock-formal):_  
And that's what the king is doing tonight._

Actor Zuko walked off, with Actor Sokka following him, and the curtains closed. The audience laughed heartily as they clapped, and the real Zuko blushed.

"All I can say is that you better not ditch me at the altar." Mai warned.

"Thanks, but I think his future self has a good sense of self preservation." Toph joked.

The curtains re-opened to the wedding altar, where Actor Zuko waited, albeit nervously, while other actors, the ones portraying the Gaang among them, sat on chairs. Actor Mai walked up, dressed in a pretty dress. Actor Aang was ministering some sort of wedding vows, and then completed them, as the 'bride' and 'groom' turned around and people (both in the audience and on the stage) clapped. Music started as they walked down the aisle and Actor Mai began to sing.

Actor Mai (happily):

_I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the feeling,  
Everybody warned, that he wouldn't like what he'd see_

_But I knew he would look inside of me!_

_I can hear the bells_

_Today's just the start 'cause,  
I can hear the bells and till death do us part_

_And even when we die we'll look down from up above_

_Remembering the night that we two shared in love_

_We both will shed a tear and he'll whisper, as we're reminiscing_

Listen!  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells.

The audience clapped as the onstage chairs were cleared away, except for a few, which the actors portraying the Gaang dragged to the circular table that was pulled out from the wings. The bride and groom sat together, both blushing, but looking happy.

"How many kids are you going to have?" Actor Toph asked, and then turned sly. "'Cause there's no time like the present to start preparing!"

The audience laughed as both the real and the fake Mai and Zuko blushed. "I don't know," Actor Zuko answered. "Maybe two."

"Two would be great!" Actor Katara said, chipping in eagerly. "You could have a boy and a girl."

"Well, it's not something they can choose," Actor Suki said, and the audience laughed.

Suddenly, Actor Sokka whipped something out of his pocket, and knelt on the ground in front of Actor Suki. The audience all gasped as Sokka and Suki stared as the music started up.

Actor Sokka:

_I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?_

All the girls (leaning in):

_Say I do,_

_I do, I do, I do, I do._

Actor Sokka:

_Suki, let's try it_

_You love me,_

_Don't deny it!_

Girls:

_Say I do_

There was a pause of tense anticipation, then:

Actor Suki:

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!_

The audience clapped as Actor Sokka picked her up, and carried her to the alter, bridal-style. The actors left went to the left and right side of them, clapping.

All but Actors Sokka and Suki:

_Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
Now I've just made it  
I found you at last  
So come on  
Now let's try it  
I love you  
Can't deny it  
'Cause it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

Actor Sokka (looking up to the sky):

_No hard feelings, between you and me_

Actors Sokka and Suki:

_If we can't make it  
We just wait and see  
So come on now, let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it_

'Cause it's true, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Actor Aang leaped up, ready to perform the ceremony, and stepped behind the altar.

Actors Sokka and Suki:

_Love me or leave me  
Make your choice but believe me  
I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

I can't conceal it  
Don't you see, can't you feel it?  
Don't you too? 

All:

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

The audience clapped as the curtains closed. The real Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Mai all blushed and tried not to look at each other.


	4. The Kids Are All Right

The curtains were closed for a long time, which made the audience restless. Finally, some member of the cast came out, and lifted a sign that read 'TEN YEARS LATER.' The audience as well as Team Avatar became apprehensive about what was going to happen…

Then the curtains opened, showing the Western Air Temple looking a lot better polished and maintained than it currently did. Another actress, meant to be an older Actor Katara, was 'waterbending' with a young actress that looked like her. An older version of Actor Aang was bringing out his glider with a small boy with a glider of his own.

The real Aang and Katara looked at each other before they blushed heavily. On stage, music started.

Chorus:

_When the earth was young  
and the air was sweet  
And the mountains kissed the sky  
In the great beyond, with its many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side_

In this wilderness of danger and beauty  
Lived a family, bonded by love  
Their hearts full of joy  
they ask now for guidance  
Reaching out to the skies up above

Actor Aang and the boy snapped out their glider's wings. Actor Katara yelled out at them "Tenzin, Aang, don't fly too high! AANG!" before they glided with the help of wires all across the stage and even into the audience, causing it to gasp in awe.

Chorus:

_Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
we are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain truly  
brothers all the same_

Give us wisdom to pass to each other  
Give us strength so we understand  
That the things we do  
the choices we make  
Give direction to all life's plans

To look in wonder  
at all we've been given  
In a world that's not always as it seems  
Every corner we turn  
only leads to another  
A journey ends, but another begins

Great Spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls  
with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes  
we are all the same  
Brothers to each other  
In this world we remain truly  
brothers all the same.  
Brothers all the same!

The audience clapped as Actors Aang and Tenzin returned to the stage. Actor Katara hugged them both, as did the girl. "Okay, that's enough airbending for today, boys." She said, smiling. "Now we need to work on waterbending with Kaveri."

She and Actor Aang both walked over with the girl to the fountain, 'bending' the 'water' in it. Suddenly, a few trumpets sounded from offstage and an older Actor Mai with Actor Zuko and two small children, a boy and a girl, walked on. The real Mai and Zuko blushed, as the adults all exchanged cordial greetings. The children chattered a little in between each other.

"It's a relief to come here," Actor Zuko said. "I've been getting even more hate mail than usual. And they aren't even original!" He made quotes with his fingers as he sarcastically mocked them. "'Dear 'Fire Lord', we hate you, please die.'"

The real Zuko looked glum at this, and Mai patted him on the back in comfort.

"Ah, they're idiots." Actor Katara said dismissively. "And how are Roku and Irah doing?"

"Oh, you named your daughter after me?" asked Iroh, touched.

"Who better?" Zuko said, smiling.

"Well." Actor Mai said simply. Then older actors for Sokka and Suki walked on, with a boy tagging along near Actor Sokka's hip, and Actor Suki clutching a bundle in her arms. The audience wolf-whisked as they blushed. The adults exchanged greetings, but the boy stayed near Actor Sokka.

"How's Hakoda doing? And Yue?" Actor Aang asked.

"You named your daughter after your dead girlfriend?" Katara asked Sokka, who simply teared up a little.

"Good, both of them." Actor Sokka said, and the adults all went off to talk by themselves, except Actor Aang, who hung behind. He spoke to the audience: "Destiny is a funny thing. It can be like a waterfall, rushing, then still." He turned to Actors Irah and Hakoda. "Sometimes, you have to help it along."

Using 'earthbending', he caused Actor Irah to trip into Actor Hakoda's arms, causing the audience to hoot. Actor Irah, looking embarrassed, allowed herself to be led off by him as the curtains closed.

"So, kids, huh?" Iroh said, hoping to ease the tension.


	5. Young Forever

The curtains opened again, but before they did, a member of the crew ran across the stage as he did before, with the same sign 'TEN YEARS LATER', indicating that now the scene was twenty years into the future. The scene that was now shown was a shopping center in the Fire Nation, with an older Actor Sokka and Actor Suki looking around with a squabbling pair of a teen Fire Nation girl (Actor Irah) and a teen boy with brown hair and green eyes (Actor Hakoda). A manager came in to separate the two of them. "Now kids, couples _always _are arguing when they come in here to look! My advice is: be very careful."

Manager:

_It's a tricky situation,_

_First fight._

_I've seen couples face disaster!_

_Why not tell yourselves you're both wrong;_

_Both right. It means that you'll make up faster._

Actors Irah and Hakoda looked at each other in exaggerated horror, before sort of laughing.

Actor Hakoda:

_I hate to tell you, but we're not with each other_

_We're like sister and brother_

Actor Irah (pointing at Actor Hakoda):

_And he's the slow one._

Actor Hakoda (exaggerated whisper to the manager):

_She's an idiot according to mother._

Actor Irah (friendly punching Actor Hakoda on the shoulder):

_It takes one to know one!_

Both:

_Tell the night to save its moonlight_

_Tell the birds not to sing_

_Tell the stars in the heavens they've been misaligned_

'_Cause it's not that kind of thing_

The pair moved on, laughing in an embarrassed fashion after that mix-up. Actor Suki paused to gasp at some clothes. "Look! A sale! Sokka, hold my purse for me?" She held hers out.

Actor Sokka held up his hands. "Honey, please. No."

"I SAID HOLD IT!" She snapped, causing him to meekly take the bag. Actor Irah looked thoughtful. "Um, Hakoda? Hold my purse?" She held hers out.

"No." Actor Hakoda said firmly.

"I SAID HOLD IT!" She snapped, and he took the bag meekly. The audience laughed as Actor Suki and Actor Irah moved on happily as the father and son pair sulked.

Actor Suki:

_You get stuck with them for better_

Actor Irah:

_Or worse_

Both:

_No matter which way, you've stuck it!_

Actor Sokka and Actor Hakoda (grumpy):

_It's emasculating holding a purse._

Actor Sokka:

_And it doesn't match my jacket!_

(Walking up to Actor Suki, teasing) _Your evil scheme has worked out just as you planned it_

_I now understand it._

Actor Suki:

_I shop, you carry._

Actor Sokka:

_I do the work and you make out like a bandit_

Actor Suki:

_It's true._

"No, it's SCARY!" He protested. "No, you're scary!" "You're scary!" They both started kissing as one leg went up. The audience "ooohhed" as the real pair blushed and Actors Irah and Hakoda moved to separate the two.

Actors Irah and Hakoda:

_Tell the night to save its moonlight_

_Tell the birds not to sing_

_Tell the stars in the heavens they've been misaligned._

'_Cause it's not that kind of thing._

The music changed, became softer and sweeter, as the two received spotlights.

Actor Hakoda:

_True, there are times  
When her eyes meet mine and linger there.  
Maybe a bit too long._

Actor Irah:

_And I wonder  
Is there something hidden in his stare?_

Both (firmly):

_NO! I couldn't be more wrong!_

All:

_Tell the night  
to save it's moonlight.  
Tell the birds  
not to sing.  
Tell the stars in the heavens they've been misaligned.  
'Cause it's not that kind.  
No it's not that kind.  
No it's not that kind of thing._

Actor Irah finally picks out an outfit. "Wow, Hakoda, this is it! That's the one I'll wear! You think I'll look all right?" she asked anxiously.

"You'll look beautiful." He answered, looking at her lovingly as the curtains closed.

Zuko looked peeved. "Tell your kid to keep his hands to himself." He snarled at Sokka.

"Now wait just one water bending minute here!" Sokka said back, ticked. "Who are YOU to…"

"SHHHH!"

The curtains had reopened, showing Actor Roku, now a handsome teen, studying in the library with a few others. The others sang in the background different words in different languages, as the spotlight came on Actor Roku and he raised his head.

Actor Roku:

_All that's known  
In History, in Science  
Overthrown  
At school, at home, by blind men_

You doubt them  
And soon they bark and hound you-  
Till everything you say is just another bad about you

All they say  
Is "Trust in What is Written"  
Wars are made  
And somehow that is wisdom

Thought is suspect  
And money is their idol  
And nothing is okay unless it's scripted in their Bible

But I know  
There's so much more to find-  
Just in looking through myself  
And not at them

Still, I know  
To trust my own true mind  
And to say: there's a way through this

On I go  
To wonder and to learning  
Name the stars and know their dark returning

I'm calling  
To know the world's true yearning-  
The hunger that a child feels for everything they're shown

You watch me-  
Just watch me-  
I'm calling  
And one day all will know

You watch me-  
Just watch me-  
I'm calling, I'm calling.  
And one day all will know

The audience clapped as the curtains closed once again.


	6. Sibling Rivalry and Bending Battles

The curtains reopened to show a fountain in Ba Sing Se, with an older girl, looking very much like Katara (Actor Kaveri) with an older boy with dark hair that touched his shoulders and grey eyes. However, from his forehead a blue arrow peeked out (Actor Tenzin). The two were arguing by the fountain.

"I still say water is the best element!" Actor Kaveri protested, but Actor Tenzin chuckled. "No, it's air!"

"Water!" Actor Kaveri said, as from the fountain she 'bent' water to smack Actor Tenzin in the face.

"Air!" Actor Tenzin said, as a wind pushed Actor Kaveri down on her back.

"Water!" "Air!" "Water!" "Air!"

Actor Kaveri:

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

_I can do anything better than you_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri:

_Yes I can_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri:

_Yes I can_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri:

_Yes, I can, yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin:

_Anything you can be I can be greater  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

Actor Kaveri:

_No, you're not_

Actor Tenzin:

_Yes, I am_

Actor Kaveri:

_No, you're not_

Actor Tenzin:

_Yes, I am_

Actor Kaveri:

_No, you're no_

Actor Tenzin:

_Yes, I am, yes, I am_

_I can nick some bees with a single breeze_

Actor Kaveri:

_I can get a team, with a single stream_

Actor Tenzin:

_I could live on bread and cheese_

Actor Kaveri:

_And only on that?_

Actor Tenzin:

_Yes!_

Actor Kaveri (scornful):

_So could a rat._

Actor Tenzin (trying to cover up):

_Anything you could hit, I could hit higher_

Actor Kaveri:

_I could hit anything higher than you_

Actor Tenzin (going on a higher note):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (even higher):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (even higher):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (even higher):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (even higher):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (even higher):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (even higher):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (the highest):

_Yes, I can!_

"How DID you go that high?" Actor Tenzin asked. Actor Kaveri scoffed. "I'm a GIRL!"

Actor Tenzin:

_Anything you can say, I can say softer_

Actor Kaveri:

_I can say anything softer than you_

Actor Tenzin (softer):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (even softer):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (even softer):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (even softer):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (even softer):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (the softest):

_Yes I can, _(belting loudly) _yes I can!_

Actor Tenzin:

_I could learn my lessons faster than you could lessen_

Actor Kaveri:

_I could learn them faster, and get them mastered_

Actor Tenzin:

_I can open any safe!_

Actor Kaveri:

_Without being caught?_

Actor Tenzin:

_Yes!_

Actor Kaveri (scornful):

_That's what I thought, you crook._

Actor Tenzin (trying to cover up):

_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer_

Actor Kaveri:

_I can hold any note longer than you_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri;

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri:

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri:

_Yes, I can, yes I _(goes on)n

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you caaaaaaan't _(finishes before Actor Kaveri, then a beat)

_Yes, you caaaaaaan!_

"Where DO you keep all that air?" Actor Tenzin asked, and Actor Kaveri just huffed in reply.

Actor Tenzin:

_Anything you can say, I can say faster._

Actor Kaveri:

_I can say anything faster than you._

Actor Tenzin (fast):

_Noyoucan't_

Actor Kaveri (faster):

_YesIcan_

Actor Tenzin (faster):

_Noyoucan't_

Actor Kaveri (faster):

_YesIcan_

Actor Tenzin (faster):

_Noyoucan't_

Actor Kaveri (faster):

_YesIcan_

Actor Tenzin (faster):

_Noyoucan't_

Actor Kaveri (fastest):

_YesIcan_

Actor Tenzin:

_I could jump a hurdle_

Actor Kaveri:

_I can feed a turtle_

Actor Tenzin:

_I can make a sweater_

Actor Kaveri:

_I can wear it better_

Actor Tenzin:

_I can do most anything!_

Actor Kaveri:

_Could you bend water?_

Actor Tenzin (admittedly):

_No._

Actor Kaveri (shrugging):

_Well, I can't bend air._

Actor Tenzin:

_Anything you sing, I can sing sweeter_

Actor Kaveri:

_I can sing anything sweeter than you_

Actor Tenzin (slow and sweet):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (slow and sweet):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (sweet):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (sweet):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (sweet):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (sweet):

_Yes, I can_

Actor Tenzin (sweet):

_No, you can't_

Actor Kaveri (sweet):

_Oh, yes I can_

Actor Tenzin (firm and stubborn):

_No, you can't, can't, can't!_

Actor Kaveri (firm and stubborn):

_Yes, I can, can, can!_

Actor Tenzin:

_No, you can't!_

Actor Kaveri (simultaneously):

_Yes, I can!_

The audience clapped as the curtains closed with their bending battle.


	7. Single Ladies Need Heroes

The curtains reopened, and showed Irah sitting alone in her bedroom, reading something when all of a sudden, dramatic music started to play as a pretty brunette walked in, her long hair waving behind her and her brown eyes filled with energy (Actor Ning).

Actor Ning:

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
to rain on my parade?_

(Spinning around, with her arms out)

_I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

(Overdramatically tripping, and turning it into a cartwheel that ends with her sitting with her legs spread out)

_Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

(Standing up, and walking dramatically forward)

_But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye…_

(Spreads arms out like she's embracing the world)_ I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, love is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!_

(Walking around animatedly)

_Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

(Striding forward, with purpose and determination)

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what i want—I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target-and wham-  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam-  
Hey, good old Fire Nation,_ (spreads arms out again)_here I am!_

(Dramatic Beat, holds arms out)

_I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least i didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

The audience clapped furiously as Actor Irah laughed and reached out to embrace Actor Ning.

"It's been too long!" Actor Ning cried out. "We've _got_ to visit more often. You can come over any time."

Actor Irah laughed again. "Thanks, but my dad might have a problem me visiting someone who ran away from home to go be an artist."

"Your mom might not. After all, she's good friends with my aunt, and _she_ ran away to join the circus!"

"Does that mean…that this is Ty Lee's niece?" Mai questioned. Zuko nodded, immersed in the scene. "It looks like it."

The two sat down on the couch. Actor Ning leaned forward, questioning. "Meet any boys since I last saw you?"

"None of any interest." said Actor Irah. "All just boring suitors that only want my money. If only I could meet someone who didn't care about that."

"If only I could meet _someone_." Actor Ning said wistfully.

"If only…" Music started up.

Actor Irah

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?_

Actor Ning:

_YEAH!_

Actor Irah:

_Where's the streetwise Avatar  
to fight the rising odds?_

Actor Ning:

_I'd like to know…_

Actor Irah:

_Isn't there a white knight_

_Upon a flaming steed?_

_Late at night, I toss and I turn_

Actor Ning:

_I toss and I turn, oohh…_

Actor Irah:

_And I dream of what I need…_

(Standing up, determined) _I need a hero._

Actor Ning (standing up, dancing around gracefully):

_Doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo. Ah! Ah!_

Actor Irah (pacing around with drive):

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_ (reaching out)

Actor Ning:

_Do do do doo_

Actor Irah:

_Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a daredevil  
To sweep me off my feet  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

Actor Ning (joining in):

_He's gotta be strong_

Actor Irah:

_And he's gotta be fast_

Actor Ning:

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Both:

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the morning night  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Actor Irah:

_Larger than life!_

Actor Ning (background):

_Doo doo doo doo. Ah! Ah!_

Actor Irah (stopping in a dramatic pose):

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!_

Actor Ning (standing beside her):

_Out where the lightning splits the sea!_

Both:

_I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my ah! Ah!  
I ned a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero til the morning night  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life  
Doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo ah! Ah!  
I need a hero!_

The audience clapped as the curtains closed, the two in a position akin to 'Charlie's Angels'. Zuko turned to Sokka, grumpy. "I don't like the way the plot is going. If your kid touches mine…"

"Then we won't do a thing about it!" Sokka said, getting irritated with Zuko's protectiveness and attitude towards his 'son'.

"Anyway, I'm curious about why Ning is in here." Mai said, stopping the two from arguing.

All of them were curious, but no one said anything.


	8. Accidently In Love

The curtains reopened, showing Actor Irah and Actor Ning playing Pai Sho. Actor Irah seemed to be winning, and Actor Ning kept trying to distract her by making funny faces. Then, from offstage, there was a knock and Actor Roku walked in. At first, his attention was on his 'sister', but then he saw Actor Ning, and she saw him.

Both of their eyes immediately widened in shock, then, almost involuntarily, their mouths went into smiles, and the rest of their faces melted like butter into real pleasure. Offstage, notes, high and twinkling like stars, played.

"This is it." Zuko said, his heart warming to the couple. "The big moment. Like when you and me first met, Mai."

Mai looked at him as if he were insane. "We met at a royal banquet. We were five. You got spicy sauce all over my outfit."

He hugged her a little too affectionately. "And you didn't get that stain out, did you? Like I said – big moment."

"Like me and Sokka." Said Suki, grinning a little. "When we first met, I kicked his butt."

"It was a sneak attack!"

"Yeah. First I sneaked up on you, and _then_ I kicked your butt."

"SHHHH!"

Actor Irah didn't notice the looks shared between the two, and greeted her 'brother' warmly, introducing him to Actor Ning. The three sat down, exchanging talk, until a messenger came to tell her that Kaveri and Tenzin were here. She immediately ran down to get them, with the messenger following…leaving two lonely teenagers together. Both seemed uncomfortable, looking at the floor like it held the answers.

"So, uh…how's being an artist going?" Actor Roku asked.

"It's fine. A little difficult though." Actor Ning frowned. "I've been able to find a lot of work as the subject of paintings. It's not easy to find a good employer for that, however. You know men…if they don't stick you with _one_ thing, they'll stick you with another."

The audience laughed, but all the male members – and Actor Roku – looked embarrassed. Too late, Actor Ning realized her social faux pas and blushed. "So…how's it going for being royalty?"

"Confining," he sighed. She leaned in, confused and interested. "What do you mean, confining?"

"Well…my dad and his friends…they've all had great adventures. Going everywhere. But I don't leave here much. So…I'm confined."

Zuko frowned. It looked like he was a big part of his 'son's' feelings, and he didn't want that.

"What would you do, though, if you weren't?" Actor Ning asked, genuinely curious and affectionate. Music started up.

Actor Roku:

_To sail away to half discovered places  
To see the secrets so few eyes have seen  
To see moments of enchantment on our faces  
The moments when we smile and those in between_

Actor Ning smiled now, imagining it.

Actor Ning:

_If I could leave my life then I'd be sailing  
To corners of the world where there would be  
Sweet southern winds of liberty prevailing  
The beauty so majestic and so free_

"Well, then, I'll take you with me." Actor Roku smiled. "We'll have a great adventure together."

Actor Roku (standing up and walking forward, as if in a dream):

_There'd be no ties of time and space to bind me_

Actor Ning (wistfully):

_And no horizon I could not pursue._

Actor Roku:

_I'd leave all my misfortunes far behind me_

Actor Ning (smiling a little):

_I'd put my faith and trust in someone new_

Then they both shook their heads a little, as if they had been emerged in water, like a dog shaking it from his ears, confused.

Both (mystified; Actor Ning standing up; both walking in a circle):

_But why should I tell you this?_

Actor Ning (surprised):

_A stranger I just met_

Actor Roku (confused):

_A woman whom I hardly know at all and should forget_

Both:

_A journey we can only dream of_

(Stopping) _Enchantment passing through_

_And how is it I say these things  
So easily to you?_

The music heated up, and Actor Roku's face darkened. "I can't take you anywhere!" He spat out, bitter. "I'll _never_ leave!"

"You're acting like _you're_ my lesser." Actor Ning observed dryly, then walked toward him, passionate in her words. "If you don't like what's going on, do something! _You're_ the master! And I most certainly-MMPHH!"

For he had just kissed her, full on the lips, to the audience's and the Gaang's wide-eyed amazement. She broke free, though, and fled like dragons were on her heels. Actor Roku looked totally overwhelmed with emotion, throwing the nearby set of Pai Sho on the floor.

Actor Roku:

(Passionate fire) _But WHY did I tell her this?  
A stranger I've just met  
A woman who I hardly know at all and WILL FORGET!  
Anonymous and gone tomorrow!_

(Quieter) _Enchantment passing through  
And all I've done is tell her things  
she already knew  
_(A little louder) _She knew ...She knew..._

The curtains closed again, and the members of Team Avatar a little out of the corners of their eyes – not escaping his notice. "WHAT?" he snapped.

"Looks like your kid inherited your ability to emote too." Katara observed wirely.

"Look, you can take those words and put them-"

"SHHH!"

The curtains re-opened and showed Actor Toph training a bunch of students on Earthbending, while an older Actor The Duke watched her. Actor Toph had her feet pointed toward him though, and she seemed in thought, while music started that was vastly different from the last music.

Actor Toph:

_When I wake up in the morning  
Before I put up my hair  
The first thing on my mind  
Is 'I hope he cares'_

Actor The Duke:

_And every single evening  
Before I hit my bed  
My mind analyses  
Every word she says_

_It seems like everybody's got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_

Both:

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you could just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin' singled out_

Actor Toph:

_If I only had the courage  
To open up my heart  
Would he run, would he hide  
Would he light a spark?_

Actor The Duke:

_Should I walk up to her,  
Should I throw a charming smile?  
Should I say that her eyes  
Light up my skies?_

Actor Toph:

_Seems like everybody's got someone  
A hand to hold, and a heart to touch  
I want it all so much_

Both:

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you could just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin' singled out_

Actor The Duke:

_Every single day I see these couples walking by  
And if I took a chance  
Maybe I could be one of them_

_If only I could have you as the one  
The hand to hold, the soul to touch  
A heart that I control_

Actor Toph:

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind_

Both:

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you could just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin' singled out_

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you could just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin' singled out_

Actor Toph (quietly)

_I'm feeling singled out…_

The curtains closed to a wide variety of applause. Team Avatar looked at Toph, but all she did was refuse to answer. No one questioned that, all liking their limbs where they were.

**AN: Two points to the first reviewer that can guess where I got the idea for the latter song from!**


	9. Two Is Better Than One

The curtains reopened, showing Actor Irah and Actor Hakoda sitting together in front of the pond with the turtleducks, tearing off slices of bread and throwing them in the pond. Zuko didn't look so happy about this, not liking the fact that his daughter was going to date someone at all, let alone…

"This is a really good moment, isn't it?" Actor Irah said.

"What?" Actor Hakoda says, caught off guard.

"I think that if you find, within that crazy mess that's life, something that makes you happy...you've gotta grab it, you know? Take the moment? 'Cause it'll be here, and then it won't." Actor Irah says, in a way that makes the monologue truly sentimental.

"Looks like my daughter didn't just have her namesake's _name_." Zuko says to his uncle, who blushes a little at the flattery.

Actor Irah walks to the flowers, taking a pair of lawn clippers from a nearby bench. Actor Hakoda rushes up. "Are you sure you-"

"Yeah, I can do it." She says, going to a bush filled with fire lilies. Actor Hakoda just watches her, then sings, almost to himself.

Actor Hakoda:

_I need to take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah  
_  
_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Actor Irah (to the bush, almost):  
_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Actor Hakoda (looking at Actor Irah, but not singing to her):  
_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh  
_

Actor Irah (again, musing):  
_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
Maybe love has finally found me _(looking at Actor Hakoda)  
_  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me  
_  
Actor Hakoda (to himself):

_Let's talk about love_

_I wanna know what love is_

Actor Irah:

_The love that you feel inside_

Actor Hakoda:

_I want you to show me_

Actor Irah:

_I'm feeling what might be love_

Actor Hakoda:

_I wanna feel what love is_

Actor Irah:

_I know you just cannot hide_

Actor Hakoda:

_I know you can show me_

Actor Irah:

_Yeah, woah-oh-ooh_

Both:

_I wanna know what love is, but what is love?_

Actor Irah:

_I want you to show me_

Actor Hakoda

_I wanna feel it too_

Actor Irah:

_I wanna feel what love is_

Actor Hakoda

_I wanna feel it too_

Both:

_And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah woah, yeah I know_

Actor Hakoda:  
_I wanna know what love is_

Actor Irah:

_Yeah, I wanna know what love_ _is_

Actor Hakoda:

_I want you to show me_

Actor Irah:

_I wanna know, I wanna know, want to know_

Actor Hakoda:

I wanna feel what love is

Actor Irah

_Yeah, I wanna feel the love_

Both (shyly):  
_I know you can show me, yeah_

The curtains closed with the audience clapping. Zuko did not look happy at the scene, but he saw Mai's face, which bore the clear message of '_Don't antagonize Sokka and Suki about this.'_

When the curtains reopened, it was at a fountain outside the palace. Actor Ning had a wooden board under a piece of paper, as well as some ink and was painting something the audience couldn't see. Actor Roku entered the stage, looking around, then he saw her and his face brightened. He ran towards her, sitting down next to her, uncomfortable. "Hey." He said simply.

She looked up, seeing him, and then looked down. "Hey."

"I just want to say." Actor Roku continued. "I'm sorry how-"

"Forget it," she said, continuing to paint and not look at him.

"-I acted." He said, not finished. At first he hesitated, then he rushed through his next few words. "Can I make it up to you?"

That got her attention. She put her stuff down, and looked him in the eye. "How?"

"A bunch of my friends are getting together for dinner at a restaurant. A dinner party."

"That'll do." She said, nodding. Actor Roku seemed really happy, and pulled her to her feet, dragging her along to offstage. She protested, but without much effort and with giggling as the curtains closed.


	10. You Gotta Fight For Your Rights

The curtains reopened to a nice restaurant in the Fire Nation. Actors Tenzin and Roku led the group, with Actors Hakoda, Irah, and Ning right on their tails. Actors Kaveri and Yue (tall girl with short brown hair) trailed behind, but with an air of excitement. They all were directed to a long table in the middle of the stage, and sat down, chatting amongst themselves. Actor Ning tried to get Actor Roku's attention, but it was currently somewhere else. Then, all of a sudden, things changed when new players entered the scene.

Actors Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and The Duke all entered, seated around a round table. Actor Zuko immediately spotted his 'daughter' sitting with Actor Hakoda, and frowned. "Irah, I'm surprised." He said.

The real members of Team Avatar winced, knowing that whatever was coming next, it couldn't be good.

"What?" Actor Irah said, not quite getting it.

"That a bright and charming girl like you would hang out with a slacker." He said, gesturing towards Actor Hakoda.

Almost all of the actors on stage looked shocked. "Zuko! What's wrong with you?" Actor Mai asked loudly.

"I don't approve of him, all right?" He snapped, angry.

"Who says you have any say in who she hangs out with at all?" Actor Hakoda snapped, clearly having heard this before. Actor Irah nodded furiously. "Yeah! Is that part of the job description, harassing your daughter's friends?"

All of the people seated at the long table nodded, but no one at the circular table said anything. Actor Zuko just walked over.

Actor Zuko:

_You make fun - yet I'm the one  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a country  
Where people run wild on your door every night?  
Freedom, Immortality's  
A fallacy in your head_

(Putting a warning hand on a steaming Actor Hakoda's shoulder)_  
This is reality  
Fantasy is dead _

He walked back, and Actor Hakoda stood defiantly up, glaring daggers at him. Actor Mai didn't look happy either, as well as the rest of her crew, but no one said anything. Actor Hakoda stood on the table, wearing a face of mock mourning.

Actor Hakoda:

_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes_

The others at the long table quickly joined in on the mock funeral, Actors Tenzin and Roku chanting in the background.

Actor Hakoda:

_Here she lies  
No one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of mother earth  
On this night when we celebrate the birth  
In that little town in the Southern Tribe  
Here, we raise our glass – who cares for class? – in – _

_La vie Boheme_

The other friends at the long table immediately started perking up, wiggling in their chairs.

Actors Gaang Jr.:

_La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme_

Actor Hakoda:

_To days of inspiration  
Playing hooky, making something out of nothing  
The need to express -  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane  
Going mad_

To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad

To running around,  
Midday in worn in boots

_To roots - to no absolutes -  
To Freedom - to choice -  
To having a voice -  
To any passing fad!  
_(He leaned in, putting his arms around Actors Irah and Tenzin, being buddy buddy, swaying)

_To being an us for once  
Instead of a them!_ (points finger at the round table)

All:

_La Vie Boheme!_

_La vie Boheme._

Actor Hakoda jumped off the table, sitting down. Some guy, sleatzy looking, whistled at Actor Kaveri, making her 'parents' (real and fake) frown and her 'brother' pull her in close.

Actor Tenzin:

_Hey, mister – she's my sister._

A waiter ran in, running around the table, gathering everyone's orders.

Actor Waiter:

_So that's five spicy soup, four greens salad  
Three komodo chicken dinner, two steak and kidney platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls_ (stopping at Actor Tenzin)

Actor Roku (making a face):

_Ew!_

Actor Tenzin (shrugging):

_It tastes the same._

Actor Yue (chuckling):

_If you close your eyes_

Actor Waiter:

_And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here?_

Actors Toph and the Duke (running over to the round table):

_Wine and beer!_

Actors Toph and Yue (sort of playing patty-cake and dancing on the table):

_To flying high and sailing the seven seas,_

_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To wrestling, to penguins, to curry vindaloo  
To the Dancing Dragon and Avatar Roku_

Actors Kaveri and The Duke (dancing):

_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation_

Actor Hakoda (holding up his hands in joking protest):

_Minors violation_

The audience laughed, and the real Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki looked embarrassed.

Actors Kaveri and The Duke:

_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new_

Actor The Duke (stopping the dance):

_To tree house_

Actor Toph:

_To rabbit-mouse_

Actors Yue and Kaveri:

_To holding up espouse_

Actors Tenzin and Roku:

_Yangchen, Kyoshi, Roku, and Aang_

Actor Tenzin (pointing at Roku):

_Next the chain!_

Actor Roku:

_Keeping the faith!_

Actor Ning (Kicking back her legs on the table):

_To the stage!_

Actor Irah:

_To Voodoo!_

Actor Kaveri:

_To whodo!_

Actor Yue:

_To staying out, too!_

Actors Hakoda and Irah:

_Why Katara and Sokka jumped on that bison_

_To stop the revolution!_

All at the Long Table:

_La Vie Boheme!_

There's a pause for a while, Actor Ning tries to tap on Actor Roku's shoulder, but he moves just in time, leaving her hurt.

Actors Hakoda, Irah, Kaveri, Yue, and Tenzin:

_Benders, NonBenders, Avatars_

_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, having peace again  
Using twin, turpentine, having something that's mine  
Dragons, Sky Bison, Unagis  
Giant Koi Fish!_

All at the Long Table (lining up, and twirling in a chain reaction):

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
King Bumi - The Rough Rhinos, The Dai Lee,  
To no shame - never playing the Fame Game_

Actor Tenzin:

_To airbending!_

All at the long table:

_To what I believe, freedom's guaranteed_

_To hanging ten_

Actor Zuko (looking embarrassed):

_Waiter! Waiter!_

All at the long table:

_La Vie Boheme!_

The adults – except for Actors The Duke and Actor Toph, who are having a great time at the long table – exit. Actor The Duke stands up mock-formally:

Actor The Duke:

_In honor of the death of fantasy,_ _an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner._

_Kaveri, over there by her friend, will sing Southern Water Tribe tribal chants backwards through her flute while accompanying herself on the drums – which she has never studied._

Actor Roku (joking):

_And our good friend Hakoda will show us all how amazing he can wield weapons – in a dress!_

Actor Hakoda (trying to regain his dignity):

_And Princess Irah will perform the Dancing Dragon, also using her amazing lightning-bending to the sounds of tinkling glasses. And her brother will attempt to do the same!_

Actor Roku stands defiantly up, but when he tries to 'lightning-bend' he falls down on his face.

Actor Hakoda (wincing):

_Without tripping over his own feet._

Actor The Duke:

_Toph Bei Fong will show how well she can Earthbend while accompaniment on the ten gallon metal sauce container!_

Actor Toph:

_And the Duke will recount his exploits as Freedom Fighter – including the not-so-successful invasion of Black Sun – and using his famous quote later-_

All:

_Actually Reality – Act Up – Fight For Your Right!_

Actor Ning has clearly had enough, grabbing Actor Roku and spinning him around.

Actor Ning:

(sarcastically) _Excuse me, did I do something wrong?_

(angry) _I get invited, then ignored all night long!_

Actor Roku:

(apologetic) _I've been trying, I'm not lying_

(defensive) _No one's perfect, I've got baggage!_

Actor Ning:

_Life's too short, boy, time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine_

They dance, then end up face to face.

Actor Roku:

_I should tell you-_

Actor Ning:

_I've got baggage too._

Both:

_I should tell you – baggage_

Actors Toph and The Duke:

_WINE AND BEER!  
_Actors Roku and Ning hold hands, at first uncertainly, but then they look into each other's eyes lovingly. They walk off the stage, leaving the rest of the company at the top of the party.

All:

_To dance!_

Actor Toph:

_No way to make a living, pushy parents, pain, perfection  
Muscle spasms, mud wrestling, short careers, sight problems!_

All:

_Plays!_

Actor The Duke:

_Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations,  
Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Ba Sing Se, and sleazes!_

All:

_Music!_

Actor Kaveri:

_Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation,  
Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition!_

All:

_Freedom!_

Actors Irah and Hakoda:

_Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,  
Forcing changes, risk, and danger  
Making noise and making pleasure!_

All:

_To benders, fighters, lovers, heroes too_

Actor Yue:

_To me!_

Actor Hakoda:

_To me!_

Actor Tenzin:

_To me_ (pointing out members of the crowd) _to you, and you, and you, you and you_

All:

_To people living with, living with, living with  
Not dying from disease  
Let he among us without sin be the first to condemn!  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme_

Actor Tenzin:

_Anyone out of the mainstream  
Is anyone in the mainstream?  
Anyone alive with some kinda drive_

All but Actor Tenzin:

_La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme_

Actor Tenzin:

_Tear down the wall  
Aren't we all?  
The opposite of war isn't peace...  
It's creation!_

All:

_La Vie Boheme…_

_Viva_

_La Vie_

_BOHEME!_

The curtains closed to a thunderously applauding audience.


	11. Eclipsing View

All of the members of Team Avatar seemed pretty mad at Zuko at the moment. He looked around at them all, trying to calculate the right thing to say as well as any chances he might have if it came to a fight. Finally, he spoke: "I know you guys are all mad, but may I just remind you that _I _didn't say those things, an _actor_ did-"

"And so what? You've disliked Actor Hakoda anyway! You know you probably may have said those things if it was really you!" Sokka burst out, clearly not happy.

"Look, it's just fatherly protectiveness! What would _you_ be saying if Roku was sniffing around your daughter, Yue?" Zuko snapped.

"First of all, Hakoda is _not_ sniffing around Irah! Second, Roku likes that other girl!"

"Guys, shush!" The curtains were opening again, and they all shut up and watched. The scene showed a level, meant to be a room, raised further up on stage. There was a 'wall' separating it, and at the bottom of the wall, below an opening in the 'room' meant to be a window, Actor Ning was standing, tossing things up. Actor Roku was reading in his room, when all of a sudden Actor The Duke rushed in. "Look out your window!" he said. Actor Roku was startled, but ran to his window, Actor The Duke following, calling out "Your girlfriend is throwing pebbles!"

Actor Roku stuck his head out the 'window' and hissed: "Ning, what are you _doing_?"

She cleared her throat, than said, in a poetry-like phrasing: "Prince Charming, Prince Charming, with eyes so fine, let your restrictions loose, climb down the vine."

"_Vine_? What vine?" He asked, confused, than saw a piece of tangled green that dropped from the stage top to where she was. He turned back to Actor The Duke, who asked "What?"

"She wants me to climb down the vine." He explained.

"Well, do you want to go?"

"YES!" Actor Roku hissed.

"Well, then, _go_!" Actor The Duke said, as if he was speaking to an idiot.

"It-it's a _recipe_ for disaster!" Actor Roku said.

"Just do something _impulsive_ for once in your life. What, do you want meetings with twelve giggling girls, or a walk in the moonlight with your sort-of-Princess Charming?"

Soon after, Actor Roku was climbing down the 'vine' and not having an easy time of it. He got his foot caught near the end, and when he pulled it out, he fell right on top of Actor Ning, causing them both to let out an "OOPPH!"

"Oh! I'm so, so, sorry-" Actor Roku, began as he got off of her and helped her up, but she just waved a hand and told him to forget about it. Then, the two star-crossed lovers ran offstage as the curtains closed.

After a while, the curtains reopened, showing Actor Hakoda with Actor Tenzin. Actor Hakoda looked pretty mopey. "What am I supposed to do? I want her to like me, but…"

Actor Tenzin interrupted. "You know, when I was having trouble with the ladies, my dad gave me this speech." He cleared his throat, and began. "'Tenzin, I've lived a long time, a LOOOONG time. And it has taken me all these years to finally uncover the path to any woman's heart.'" He paused for dramatic effect. "'Take her penguin sledding.'"

The audience laughed, as members of Team Avatar both laughed and blushed. Actor Hakoda got on a look of irritation. "Thanks, Tenzin, I'll just go take her penguin sledding in the FIRE NATION!"

"Well, you don't need to do that. You can just do something really exotic she hasn't done much before." Actor Tenzin backpedaled. "I'll tell you what. It's my turn to fly Appa today, but I would let you borrow him…"

Actor Hakoda got it, grabbing Actor Tenzin in a choking hug, and then running offstage as the curtains closed.

When they reopened, it showed Actor Mai and Actor Zuko arguing in their bedroom. "Did you HAVE to be so harsh with the boy?" Actor Mai asked.

"He's all wrong for her, Mai, can't you see that?" Actor Zuko pressed.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Actor Mai asked again, more urgently.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Actor Zuko repeated.

"You're out of control, you blow up over everything, you're so impatient and aggressive and _block-headed_!" Actor Mai burst out, making the real Mai and Zuko wince, thinking of Chan's house.

"Is that what you think?" Actor Zuko asked wirily.

"YES!" she hissed.

"Then I think…I'm going to sleep somewhere else tonight." He said, gathering up some blankets and a pillow, walking across the stage as a barrier of curtain dropped between them and the audience went "_oooh. Burn!"_

Music started playing and both of the actors sighed in regret.

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round._

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

Actor Zuko:

_All of the time_

Actor Mai:

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Actor Zuko:

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Actor Mai:

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

Both:

_But now I'm only falling apart_

Actor Mai:

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

Both:

_But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

There was a large part of instrumental music, in which mainly Actor Mai spun around her room, sort of dancing tragically.

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I know I'll never be the girl I always wanted to be_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_But every now and then I know you'll always be the only one who wanted me the way that I am_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I know there's nothing in the universe as magical and wondrous as we_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Actor Mai:

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Actor Mai:  
_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

Actor Zuko:

_All of the time_

Actor Mai:

_I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Actor Zuko:

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Actor Mai:

_Once upon a time I was, I was falling in love_

Both:

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Actor Mai:

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

Both:

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Actor Mai:

_A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Actor Zuko:

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around…_

The audience clapped furiously as the curtains closed on the tragic scene.


	12. Silly Love Songs

The curtains reopened, and it showed the fountain where Actor Roku had asked Actor Ning out. The very same couple was currently sitting on the edge of the fountain, talking and laughing. Then all of a sudden, he asked her to cover her eyes.

She blinked, but soon after obeyed. "When can I open them?" she asked.

"Not yet." He said, standing up and looking around the square, which was covered in unlit lanterns.

"Oh." Zuko said, slapping himself on the head. "I know what he's going to do."

"What?" Mai asked, curiously. Zuko just smiled mysteriously.

Then, all of a sudden, Actor Roku went around, pointing one finger at each individual lantern as they lit up. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He told Actor Ning, who removed her hands and gasped as she looked around.

"Wow." She said, leaping out to give him a hug. "This is _amazing_!" Music started out, sweet and true.

Actor Ning:

_All those days  
Watching from the windows  
All those years  
Outside looking in  
All that time  
Never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here  
Blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here  
Suddenly I see  
Standing here  
It's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

(Music shifted to more like it was in the beginning)_  
All at once_

_Everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

There were a few more moments of sweet instrumental, as the two just sort of held each other, and then:

Actor Roku:

_All those days  
Chasing down a daydream  
All those years  
Living in a blur  
All that time  
Never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here  
Shining in the starlight  
Now she's here  
Suddenly I know  
If she's here  
It's crystal clear  
I'm where I meant to go_

Both:

_And at last I see the light_

Actor Roku:

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

Both:

_And at last I see the light_

Actor Ning:

_And it's like the sky is new_

Both:

_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

(Music became sweeter)

_All at once  
Everything is different  
Now that I see you_

Both kissed, then pulled away for the last line.

_Now that I see you_

The audience clapped as the curtains closed. When they reopened, it showed Actor Irah standing on her balcony…with Actor Hakoda on a giant Appa puppet, floating off of it.

"So, Mr. Dashing Hero, how did you come up with this idea?" she asked wirily.

"A little breeze told me." He said, making the audience laugh. "So, are you coming or not?"

She paused for a second, as the music started up.

Actor Hakoda:

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?_

She hopped on, and the balcony moved seemingly on its own as the backdrop became a starry night's sky.

Actor Hakoda:

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magical, wondrous ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Actor Irah (starry-eyed):

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Actor Hakoda (echoing):

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Actor Irah (clinging to him for sheer excitement):

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world!_

Actor Hakoda (right after):

_Don't you dare close your eyes!_

Actor Irah:

_A hundred thousand things to see_

Actor Hakoda (following)

_Hold your breath, it gets better_

Actor Irah:

_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Actor Hakoda:

_A whole new world_

Actor Irah:

_Every turn a surprise!_

Actor Hakoda:

_With new horizons to pursue_

Actor Irah:

_Every moment gets better_

Both:

_I'll chase things anywhere, there's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Actor Hakoda:

_A whole new world_

Actor Irah:

_A whole new world_

Actor Hakoda:

_That's where we'll be_

Actor Irah:

_That's where we'll be_

Actor Hakoda:

_A thrilling chase_

Actor Irah:

_A wondrous place_

Both (staring into each other's eyes):

_For you and me…_

As the last few moments twinkled like stars in the painted backdrop, the two grew closer, finally kissing. Zuko clenched his fists, but didn't allow the moment to bait him to take away his friends. Then, on stage, something totally unexpected happened.

Sinister laughter filled the air, and the two broke apart. "Who are you?" Actor Irah asked, trying to sound brave.

"_I am the one who watches and waits." _A sinister voice says. "_I am the one who comes now to begin my quest for destruction."_ And the apparent source of the voice entered – a large figure, draped in black cloth, looking like a shadow, apparently flying across the sky. Actor Hakoda looked worried and scared, and hugged Actor Irah closer, who looked terrified. The puppet-Appa swung back and forth in apparent fear.

"_Ah…a firebender."_ The shadow-thing whispered. _"How lovely."_

Actor Irah swallowed loudly, gulping down her fears. "I am Agni's servant." She said. "I am not yours."

The thing chuckled. _"That remains to be seen." _It said. _"But what have we here?" _It turned to Actor Hakoda, also frightened, but less so than Actor Irah. _"An outcast. A son of two nations, and, as such, no more than any piece of dust that will one day blow away in the breeze." _It got more up in Actor Hakoda's face, making the puppet twitch more. _"Do you really believe that wooing a princess of the blood will make you belong? Do you really thing that she can ever care for you?"_

"Go away." Actor Hakoda gasped out.

"_Defiance. I like that, but not quite as much as evil."_

"What do you come for?" Actor Irah asked, quivering.

"_The same thing as always." _The thing almost seemed to smile. _"Destruction. But do not blame myself, Firebender, for your people's chaos has brought about mine and my brethren's return. You may look for us at the place of your first evils – if you do not all flee in terror first."_ He exited to loud, evil-sounding music (think The Imperial March).

Actor Hakoda and Actor Irah looked at each other. "I think we should tell my father." Actor Irah said first.

"Right." Actor Hakoda said, swinging the puppet around to move offstage as the curtains closed.

The members of Team Avatar looked at each other. "What _was_ that thing?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Katara said nervously. "But I think we are going to find out."

**Note: Irah isn't a coward. That creature just means something different to her than it does to Hakoda – and we'll find out what next chapter.**


	13. Coming Clouds

The curtains reopened, this time in the Fire Lord's throne room, with Actor Zuko sitting on the throne, arguing with some types of ministers. Suddenly, Actors Irah and Hakoda raced into the room, tripping and sliding in front of the throne. They both gave Actor Zuko weak smiles, which he did not return. "Why do you two burst in, so sudden?" he asked sternly.

The two of them jumped up, bowing the traditional way, when Actor Hakoda stepped forward. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your Majesty, sir, but we have some very urgent news. You see, a few moments ago, when we were flying on Appa-"

Actor Irah grabbed his mouth, silencing it, and dragged him a little further back before releasing it. "Shush! Can't you see, you're doing it all wrong? _I _need to tell him about what happened."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to the part about the shadow." He said.

Actor Irah looked at him quizzically. "You saw a shadow? I saw a snake."

"A _snake_?" Actor Hakoda said, totally taken off guard.

Her eyes grew big. "It was Sevribelé, the Serpent that watches the Underworld, the place in the spirit world where cowards and people without honor go when they die. He's in some of my old tales, in a book that Mom and Dad read to me. He has huge yellow eyes, a tongue dripping in blood, and he's covered in maggots. Remember? He called me a firebender, but I told him I was a servant of Agni."

Actor Hakoda was completely baffled, as was Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph, but on stage, Actor Zuko and the ministers looked scared, and offstage, Zuko, Mai, and Iroh shivered.

"He's real." Iroh said. "He's from a long, long time ago. Funny how they represented him as a shadow…"

"But Hakoda said he saw a shadow instead of that…thing." Sokka said. "Maybe…maybe it's a nation thing, or a mental one. You'd see whatever the closest thing is to your vision of evil."

Actor Zuko onstage came up to Actor Irah. "Tell me everything, daughter."

She told him about how Actor Hakoda had taken her on the bison, and how the thing had appeared, and warned them, but she omitted any details of romance.

Actor Zuko was now pale as milk. "This is a great horror. It is said that Sevribelé will come when the world will end. We must find out what he meant."

"I think I know." Actor Hakoda said, and they all turned to him. "He said that we should look for him and his brethren the place of Irah's people's first evils."

Actor Irah looked worried. "Brethren…does he mean monsters? Demons? Creatures of shadow and thunder?"

Actor Zuko caught on quickly, looking more and more worried. "Oh no. Oh no. The old colonies…We'll have to go there. I'll get ready with Mai, and we'll bring Roku and some others."

"Um, dad? What should I pack?" Actor Irah ventured, and he looked at her as if she was insane. "Irah, this is not the place for you. Stay here with your friend. You both have done enough, bringing us the news."

"But you're bringing Roku!" Actor Hakoda said.

"He needs to see these things. You've seen one, and that is enough." Actor Zuko said, closing the deal, and he stormed off, with the ministers following him.

"ARGH!" Actor Irah cried out. "Is Dad _blind_? We _need_ to go!"

Actor Hakoda nodded angrily as the curtains closed.

**AN: So we start getting into the action! Next chapter, I think it will be mostly Irah and Hakoda bonding over spirit tales. And I made the serpent up out of the Norse tales of the Midgard Serpent and out of Garmr, the hound that guards Hel. **


	14. Myths and Plans

The curtains reopened, in the pavilion of the palace. Actor Irah and Actor Hakoda were lying down, side by side, staring at the non-existent sky.

"My dad used to tell me about how all the stars in the sky are great creatures of long ago." Actor Hakoda said. "They show the designs of them all…the giant Wolf that died to make the Earth, and his blood which made the waters; the creatures that taught us bending; and the Scorpion-Slayer that freed us from terror."

Actor Irah laughed a little. "My dad would probably tell me that was a bunch of Water Tribe hooey. He says that all the stars are the greatest firebenders and Fire Lords ever. He says my namesake, my great-uncle Iroh, is the brightest and biggest of them all."

"So, which story do you think is right?" Actor Hakoda asked her. She was silent for a while, pondering that. "I don't know." She said. "But it _is_ a big sky. Maybe there's room for both wolves and firebenders."

"Maybe."

The two stayed silent for a while, then Actor Irah broke it. "I _hate_ that Dad thinks we can just stay behind, while those demons plan to ravage the world." She gritted her teeth. "It just…burns me up in side. No pun intended." She added quickly.

"What kinds of monsters do you think are out there?" Actor Hakoda asked.

"Oh, all sorts, really." Actor Irah shrugged casually. "Maybe shadow-stealers, maybe boggarts, maybe swamp creatures…"

"Dragons?" Actor Hakoda asked, and Actor Irah looked very offended.

"No!" she said very loudly. "Dragons are proud, powerful creatures, it's true, but not evil. They are sacred to the Fire Nation, along with the phoenix."

"The bird that dies in fire, then is reborn from the ashes?" Actor Hakoda asked.

She nodded. "They used to be around a few hundred years ago, the Fire Lord's emblem, but they vanished. They apparently had healing tears, and were notable for their loyalty to the Fire Lord."

"Irah," Actor Hakoda said hesitantly. "I've been wondering for some time: how does firebending work?"

Actor Irah paused, gathering her thoughts into words. "Fire, at its core, is all about passion. Not love or hate, but drive and emotion. Fire at its _most_ passionate is yellow, but most firebenders can only do orange and yellow because they aren't that passionate. Though, of course, there are two subsections."

"What?"

"Blue fire is about killing and being cold-blooded. It is a great deal more controlled than normal fire, and most firebenders can't do it. They have to have a killing intent. White fire is about protection, and is more controlled and more difficult as well."

"Can you do them?" Actor Hakoda asked, and Actor Irah shook her head. "I've never tried blue fire, although people have volunteered to teach me, and I can't do white fire yet."

The two once again lapsed into silence, and Actor Hakoda finally burst out and said "Look Irah, you and me both know we're going to sneak on the ship! Why don't we just give it a while longer, so that we can fake that the other one had to persuade us to do it?"

She laughed out loud, but said "Okay." The two sat for a while longer, than ran offstage as the curtains closed.

**AN: Some of the firebending info comes from Ogro's fabulous story Distorted Reality, while the phoenix meaning comes from me (there had to be a reason why Ozai called himself the Phoenix King; also it'll be important later). Sorry for the wait in updates, and for the shorter chapter! (It's slightly because FF has been making it so I can't edit this story in particular, which is unbelievably aggravating) But here's a poll for making up.**

**Mai will sing a duet next chapter, but you decide whether or not it'll be with:**

**Ning**

**Zuko**

**Irah**

**Katara**

**Thanks!**


	15. Meet the Parents

The curtains reopened, showing the Western Air Temple. Actors Mai and Katara sat down on benches, when Actor Kaveri walked by. Actor Katara looked up. "Are you sure you have everything? Are you all packed?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_, Mom, stop asking," Actor Kaveri snapped, before walking on her way.

"I still can't believe your husband wanted to take the kids." Actor Mai mused. Actor Katara just shrugged. "He says that he should apply the same rules for Avatar as a father: relinquish the illusion of control. Namely, that he has any say in what they do or don't."

"Kaveri seems a little tetchy." Actor Mai said. "Like when she snapped at you just now."

Actor Katara sighed. "Yeah. We've been growing a little distant lately."

"Same with Irah. I never expected about this, even though it's supposed to be normal. My mother was never there for me."

"Mine was dead before we could grow apart." Actor Katara said softly. "I love Kaveri – how could I not? – but lately she's been getting really moody on me."

"Irah, again."

A soft, sentimental tune started up.

Actor Mai:

_When my daughter loved me  
everything was beautiful.  
Every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart_

Actor Katara:

_And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears.  
And when she was happy so was I.  
When she loved me_

Actor Mai:

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all.  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be._

Actor Katara:

And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.

Both:

_So the years go by_

_I've stayed the same  
But she started to drift away,  
And I'm left alone.  
But still I wait for the day  
When she'd say 'I will always love you'_

Actor Mai:

_Lonely and forgotten,  
I don't know if she'd look my way  
When she smiled at me, and held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me_

Actor Katara:

_When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful.  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
When she loved me._

Both of them looked down in regret, and then they, without another word to each other moved offstage as the curtains closed.

When the curtains reopened, it showed a hallway on a Fire Nation ship. Actor Sokka and Actor Zuko were talking – arguing, more like it.

"I wish you'd stop acting like that around my son." Actor Sokka bit out. "He's a perfectly good kid, and all you're doing for yourself is making people think you're a jerk."

"Look, I'm _aware_ of that – aware of how much I resent him." Actor Zuko sighed. "But it's not just about Irah. It's about how _happy_ he is, how young, and how little he's had to suffer. Look at the two of us – where were we at his age?"

They both paused, as music started up.

Actor Zuko:

_Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone_

_Oh, it went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

Actor Sokka:

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

Actor Zuko:

_Half my life in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you_

Actor Sokka:

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

Actor Zuko:

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

Actor Sokka:

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the wind'll take you away_

Actor Zuko:

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_

Actor Sokka:

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

Actor Zuko:

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the wind'll take you away_

Actor Sokka:

_Take you away!_

Actor Zuko:

_Dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until the dream come true_

Actor Sokka:

_Dream on, dream on, dream on  
Dream until the dream come true_

Actor Zuko:

_Yeah, dream on_

Actor Sokka:

_Dream on_

Actor Zuko:

_Dream on_

Both:

_Dream on, dream on, dream on, ohhh!_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the ocean will take you away_

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow time will take you away  
Take you away

The curtains closed as the music ended.


	16. Can't Back Down

The curtains reopened, showing Actors Tenzin, Roku, and Hakoda walking down a corridor of the ship; Actor Hakoda sandwiched in between the others.

"I still can't believe you and Irah sneaked on board the ship." Actor Roku said, sounding a little disbelieving.

"I still can't believe your girlfriend was so 'in love' she came along." Actor Hakoda retorted.

"The parent's'll be furious. What, you're really going to take on the Avatar and the Fire Lord?" Tenzin asked skeptically.

"I'll take on anybody! If there's anything worth fighting for, it's freedom!" Actor Hakoda exclaimed, as music started up.

Actor Hakoda:

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
If there's anything worth the fear, it's worth the fight  
No one can tie my hands  
Or make me change my plans  
I'm crossin' the line, jumpin' the track  
Takin' what's mine and not lookin' back  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Every day I face a new frontier  
I can't worry what the world will say  
I may fly or fall but either way  
I'm free!  
Running away will never set you free  
Doesn't matter where you go, I guarantee  
Long as we hold our ground  
We cannot be bound  
We're shakin' the past, makin' our breaks  
Takin' control if that's what it takes  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
We can face it down right now, righ there  
Once you're standing on your own two feet  
You will not retreat if you repeat  
I'm free!  
C'mon! Try it!_

Actor Tenzin (hesitantly):

_I'm free!_

"That's it!" Actor Hakoda encouraged. "Let the world hear what we have to say!"

Actors Tenzin and Roku:

_We're shakin' the past, makin' our breaks  
Takin' control if that's what it takes_

Actor Hakoda:

_I'm free!_

Actors Tenzin and Roku:

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
We can face it down right now, right here  
Maybe we can finally right this wrong  
Arm in arm and side by side we're strong  
And free!_

All:

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_

_We can face it down right now, right here_

_Shaking control, making my breaks_

_Taking control if that's what it takes!_

_We will stand on our own two feet_

_No one now can make me retreat!_

_Heaven helps the man_

_Heaven helps the man_

_Heaven helps the man_

_I'm free!_

The audience clapped as the song ended, but voices were heard off-stage – loud, angry voices.

"Oh-oh." Actor Roku winced. "Looks like Dad found Irah."

The three of them raced offstage as the curtains closed, but they quickly reopened to show Actors Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara, and Ning all gathered in an area of the ship around Actor Irah. Actors Roku, Tenzin, and Hakoda all slipped among the crowd, not being noticed.

"I can't BELIEVE you directly disobeyed me! And with all the danger! You are being dropped off the SECOND we reach land, and going right back to the palace!" Actor Zuko ranted.

"Don't you _dare_ try to make me go back!" Actor Irah spat back, just as full of fury. "If the danger could hurt me, it could hurt anyone else just as easily. You are _not_ making you all into martyrs and leaving me out of it!"

Music started up, and Actor Irah panted for a few minutes before she started singing.

Actor Irah:

_And I am telling you, I'm not going_

_You're the best dad I'll ever know_

_There's no way I could, ever go_

_No, no, there's no way_

_No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I don't, wanna be free_

_I'm staying, I'm staying_

_And you _(points at her 'mom'), _and you_ (points at Actor Aang)

_You're gonna love me_

_And I am telling you, I'm not going_

_Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way, there's no way  
We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind  
And time and time, we've had so much to share and  
No, no, no, no, no, no!  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning, and finding that there's nobody there!_

Daddy, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you!  
I'm not living without you  
You see there's just no way, there's no way

Tear down the mountains  
Yell, scream, and shout

_You can say what you want, I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way, I will_

And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you  
I don't wanna be free!  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me

You're gonna love me, yes you are  
Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me  
Love me, love me, love me, love me

You're gonna love

_ME!_

The curtains closed with a burst of thunderous applause and Actor Zuko putting his head in his hands in defeat.


	17. SendOffs

The curtains reopened, and it showed Actors Toph, Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Roku, Hakoda, Ning, Irah, Kaveri, and Tenzin all seated around a circular table. Papers were laid out on the table, and they all looked deep in thought.

"This…monster," Actor Aang said to Actors Hakoda and Irah. "It said where 'your people's first evil' was would be his brethren?"

They nodded, and Actor Zuko said impatiently. "I _told_ you that already. We know what he means, he means the old colonies-"

"You may be right," Actor Aang interrupted. "But I'm not sure."

"Well, then, what _do_ you think?" Actor Zuko asked, but Actor Aang didn't respond. Actor Zuko seemed to realize something. "Oh…you think he means the Air Temples?"

"What else would fit more?" Actor Katara asked. "What else is more wrong than what happened there?"

"But the colonies happened _first_," Actor Mai pressed. "So the term 'first evils' would fit more there."

"Frankly, I don't even think that it matters which was more evil or more first."

Everyone turned to the speaker – Actor Toph. She cleared her throat and continued. "I think that we should consider the possibility that they _all _are targets."

"That's a good point," Actor Tenzin mused. "But we still need to do something – send somebody there." He stood up. "I know the Temples like the back of my hand. I can go to one."

"So do I." Actor Kaveri said, also standing up. "I volunteer too."

"I can do it," Actor Hakoda said simply.

"You guys are _not_ leaving me out of this," Actor Irah said, standing up and glaring at the grown-ups as if daring them to reject her.

Actor Zuko simply sighed. "All right. Irah, you're going to the Eastern one-"

"You're only saying that because it's the closest." Actor Irah muttered.

"-Tenzin, you'll go to the Northern, Kaveri to the Southern, and Hakoda can go to the Western." He finished. "But we need someone to go to the colonies old sites."

"I'll do it." Actor Roku volunteered.

"I can come with him." Actor Ning said.

"I _still_ can't believe you're dating my brother." Actor Irah muttered. "You know he's got _hair_ growing out from between his toes. It's really gross."

"IRAH!" Actor Roku protested, his face going red. "I THOUGHT you were okay with it!"

"I am," she said simply. "I just thought she had a right to know and all. 'No secrets between friends', right?"

"All right," Actor Aang broke up the little debate. "Ning and Roku will go to the colonies. You all know what temple you must go to." He looked at all of them like he was sending them to their funerals. "May the spirits be on your sides."


	18. Poor Unfortunate Waterbenders

The curtains reopened, and a scene of the Southern Air Temple was shown. Actor Kaveri entered, looking around suspiciously, as if expecting a sudden horde of monsters to leap out at her. But none did.

However, when her back was turned to the right side of the stage, a shadow grew. A strangely deformed one that made Team Avatar worry. Was it that monster? Then the shadow's origin walked out, and the majority of the audience sigh in relief, but Sokka, Katara, and Aang all reel back in fear.

The actor was dressed in the clothes of Hama the Bloodbender.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Katara fretted. "Why is she there? She's in prison! How is she even _alive?_"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Aang stated, furrowing his brow in concentration.

Actor Kaveri turned around, and jumped a little in surprise. "Wh-who are you? Why are you here?"

"Oh, my dear girl," Actor Hama said sweetly, "I am here because I wanted to visit the sometimes-home of the Avatar and his family. Is it true?"

"Y-yes," Actor Kaveri stated. "but-"

"I can't see why he would mind too much an old woman snooping around." She continued. "Especially since I know his wife. We were friends once, a long time ago."

"Yeah, was this before or after you tried to make me into a sadistic hag too?" Katara muttered.

"You know my mother?" Actor Kaveri said, surprised.

Actor Hama smiled. "Yes, Kaveri, my sweet child. I met her in the Fire Nation, years ago. I was a waterbender, captured in my youth, escaped from prison. Then, your mother came along, and I taught her some of my techniques." Her expression turned dark. "And she betrayed me! Let the villagers throw me in prison to rot."

"My mother wouldn't do that." Actor Kaveri stammered. "She wouldn't."

"But she did." Actor Hama stated. "And she has never shown you any of my techniques. Do you know why? She is afraid you will be stronger than her. She fears correctly. You are the Avatar's daughter, one of the most powerful benders of your generation."

"Can you teach me?" Actor Kaveri whispered, unconsciously drawn to what she said.

"My dear, sweet, child. It's what I love to do. It's what I live for. Teaching unfortunate benders like yourself. Poor souls that had no one else to teach them." Actor Hama grinned.

Actor Hama:

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a few tricks  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be better  
That one wants to meet the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my hoe  
Crying, "Help, Hama, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do_

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

"Have we got a deal?"

"But will I be able to see my family?" Actor Kaveri asked.

"Of course, every other holiday or so. You'll be a _bender_, dear. That's what you want, isn't it?

Actor Hama:

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your service  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and come my way  
Darkness spirits, now I've got her, boys  
This woman is on a roll!  
This poor – unfortunate – SOUL!_

The two of them walked offstage together as darkness swept over the stage and the curtains closed.


End file.
